The E-Fedding Continent
=E-Fedding Continent= Introduction Like any other fragment of the world known as Internet 2.0, E-Fedding itself is a continent, albeit a smaller one than most others in Internet 2.0. The E-Fedding continent is currently composed of at least 7 nations, but one nation seems to split into many, that nation being the Independent E-Fedding States. Here is a map of the E-Fedding continent as of April 2012... The Countries Of The Continent FedWarsland ''-'' FedWarsland is the newest of the main countries outside of the Independent E-Fedding States, being founded in 2011 by the God LAL. Up until recently, FedWarsland's population was all made up of immigrants from the lands of G-Fedia, the Independent E-Fedding States and the United TheWrestlingGame Kingdom. However, FedWarsland is now building a population of it's own, which is over 700 as of April 2012. It's lands were formed when Shootclub Kingdom '''broke up. ''G-Fedia'' '-' '''G-Fedia was once a mighty country in the E-Fedding continent. Having housed most of FedWarsland's current population. Prominent people born here are the Communist E-Fedder Outer "Lenin" Limits, and even the Black Mage family known as the Ritters were known to once reside here. However, after the Great Civil War of 2010, G-Fed has been a shadow of it's former self. And it's lands will probably be taken by the Shootclub Kingdom when President Brian resigns in October 2012. Shootlcub Kingdom will start to take over G-Fedia in July 2012 when it reforms. Shootclub Kingdom -'' Shootclub Kingdom was the largest country in the E-Fedding Continent, originating 10 years ago. Back then, it was the largest country in terms of population and area and it was called '''Shootclub Federation Alliance. However, a lot of it's countrymen moved to different countries due to taxes. After which it's economy failed, collapsing Shootclub Federation Alliance. It's lands are currently shared between TWG, G-Fedia, and Fedwarsland. '''''The United TheWrestlingGame Kingdom '-' Shortened to TWG, it is by far the largest of all the countries, housing a population of around 50,000. Crown Prince Tullo currently controls TWG, and has been seen by many of his close advisers to have gone mad. These advisers include several FedWarians, including former mods Chris Legend and Wowfood. Rod Lightning and Hides-His-Loot were also born in the kingdom, and many TWG immigrants to FedWarsland reside in the province of KAPOW. Independent E-Fedding States '-' The IES are the second largest country if their populations are counted together, which are often not due to the provinces (known in the IES as "E-Feds") being very mixed, with many not knowing of each other. The "new" New Edge known as Underground Pro Wrestling are known to occupy one such province. There are many E-Feds in the IES, way too many to count, and many are undiscovered on the map at this time. It's capital is FW Central City. Fed-X '-' A top secret peninsula just off of the IES, Fed-X is currently unknown to many FedWarians. To most, it is only known as the home of Legendary Pokemon Pikazap, a former G-Fedder. Roughkut Islands '-' The Roughkut Islands are an island nation made up of many E-Fed run Islands. They don't really do anything interesting, but FedWarsland's GOW Province had a skirmish with them back in the latter's E-Fed days. EFedKnights Of The Round Table '-' The EFedKnights Of The Round Table are very similar to the Roughkut Islands. Yup, that's it.